


Mignardises

by YolandaGT



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non Consensual, Past Abuse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YolandaGT/pseuds/YolandaGT
Summary: Will在最近的一桩案子里和一位老情人重逢了，而Hannibal一向不是个乐意被挑衅的人。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 74





	Mignardises

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mignardises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771205) by [gryvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon). 



小会议室的门被打开了，一阵新鲜空气涌了进来。在他们等了将近半个小时后，负责这个案子的探员终于来了。

Will猛然睁开眼睛，在看清了来人后身体有一瞬间的僵硬，但很快就恢复了正常。这个动作吸引了Hannibal的注意，于是他转过身，眼角的余光注意到Will缩了缩自己的身体——他的动作是如此细微，若没有一双锐眼是捕捉不到的。Will动了动脚，离Jack更近了一些，似乎是本能地想要靠近相对安全的地方。

进来的男人三十多岁，衣冠楚楚，身材挺拔，样貌看起来要比实际年龄小得多。显然这个男人十分愿意在健身房花费数小时，并且对自我的严格要求就如同挑选完美的合作伙伴。那双和Hannibal对视的双眼中拥有令人无法忽视的智慧。这是一个公然的挑战，两位出色的男人在暗中较劲，但是就Will而言，Hannibal更有优势，或者说他是这么认为的，但直到那男人开口。

“好久不见，Willy。”他的目光离开Hannibal，然后在Will身上徘徊不去。他眼神中流露出的占有欲对Hannibal来说一目了然，尽管其他人什么也没发现。“Jack。”男人收回目光，恭敬地向他们的头儿点点头。他对Jack毫无掩饰的尊敬在Hannibal看来倒是值得利用的砝码。

Jack微笑着从在Hannibal和Will之间穿过，对男人伸出手，“Arthur，感谢你的来电。希望我们能帮你抓住那个家伙。”

实际上让Jack开口解释的是Hannibal扬起的眉毛，而非他的团队投来的好奇的眼神。 Will没有看任何人，只是勉强地盯着他们身体之间的缝隙。他的肩膀很僵硬，似乎只要再有点风吹草动他整个人都会碎掉。这是一个美妙的想法，但现在不是最好的时机。Hannibal不想跟任何人分享Will最终的崩溃，更不用说和这个新的竞争者了。

“这是联邦调查局特工Arthur Mills。他一直在负责这件案子，而我们需要尽所能协助他。”

Will和Arthur之间肯定有过节，这很明显。Will现在表现出的这种痛苦意味着Arthur的出现是个意外，而且是个不受欢迎的意外。

“你以前和Will合作过，”Jack开始介绍他们小团体的其他成员。Arthur的笑容带着一种锋利的冷酷，他的眼睛盯着Will，直到介绍到Hannibal才分散了注意力。“这位是Hannibal Lecter医生。他现在和我们一起处理一些案子。”

Arthur上前一步和Hannibal握手，就像和除了Will之外的其他人一样。Hannibal也回给他一个礼貌的笑容。Hannibal确信自己藏在在人皮面具下的黑暗并未泄露一丝一毫，更不可能在他们握手的时候传递给对方任何信息。然而当Arthur握住他的手时，那种用力到挑衅的力道告诉Hannibal——Arthur一眼就能看出掠食者的本质。

他们松开对方的手，然后保持了一段适当的距离。会议桌在他们之间形成了边界，但这并不能缓解Will绷紧的肩膀。他看起来非常介意房间里Arthur的存在。他们之间绝对有大过节。Hannibal好奇这种紧张还能否让Will保持理智继续去处理这个案子。

谁会先被Jack遣送回家——Will还是Arthur？

“过得怎么样，Willy？好久不见，你的疯病好些了吗？”

Will畏缩了一下，其他人都盯着Arthur看。Jack皱起了眉头，Katz 看起来很吃惊，Prince表情困惑。

在Will回答之前，Jack开口道：“案件的最新进展如何？”Arthur最后瞥了Will一眼，开始列出他们已知的受害者，目前为止有四个——Amanda、Ellie、Rachel和May。四人都是金发，都很年轻。他们的尸体被发现时身穿白色衣服，眼珠子原本所在的地方放着硬币。Hannibal已经从叙述中收集了很多信息，毫无疑问，Will也是。或许Arthur不是最聪明的对手，但他仍然可能构成威胁。

“你那扭曲的脑袋里有什么想法吗，Willy？”Arthur的尾音拖得很长，似乎很是享受这个名字在他舌头上滚过的感觉。Jack 的眉头皱得更深了，但他什么也没说。这种互动是他们这个小团队之外的常态。Will是个很奇怪的人——很少有人能理解，甚至更少有人去尊敬。

Will并没有抬头。如果他向前一步，再向左一步，那他整个人就会蜷缩在角落里。Hannibal只能看到Will避开众人视线的侧脸。他的嘴唇颤动，张开又合上，似乎是努力让自己在开口说话之前先镇定下来。这种时候的Will总是难以控制自己，他那卓越的洞察力迫不及待地需要被表达，需要被释放，否则它们就会在他体内溃烂，从内部腐蚀他。

有时Hannibal甚至想封住Will的嘴，看看他要多久才能从内部彻底崩坏。

“她们是他的新娘。很可能是处女，直到被他用自己的方式破坏。她们都缺少......一些东西。一些他迫切想要找到的东西。”Will的目光慢慢地扫过照片，然后回到地板上。 其他人几乎注意不到Will表情的变化，他们可能认为这是他的怪癖。但Hannibal已经研究Will好几周了，他很清楚这个。Will说话的时候声音柔和，他的动作和表情暗示了他的共情是对自我过去的映射。“她们不合适，所以他丢弃了她们。”

Hannibal微不可见地扬了扬眉毛。他无法想象在这个世界里竟然有人会主动抛弃Will，但很显然这是事实。如果是Hannibal自己，那他绝不会犯这种错误。他一眼就能看出哪块是好肉。

“那硬币呢？”Jack问道。

“入场费，以及所属权。”Will的音调喑哑低沉，仿佛他与罪犯共情的画面透过声带的震动渗透在空气中。“两枚铜币带她们进入另一个世界。”

“另一个她们属于他的世界？”Arthur问道，“作为他的所有物。”

Will绷紧身体，然后点了点头，“他相信如此。”

只可惜Will并不像她们一样容易被驯服。

通常Hannibal会觉得这种案子很有意思。这些杀戮背后有一种特殊的疯狂，相信生命是永恒的，也相信拥有一个人是永恒的。这对他来说一般都很有吸引力，但他忽然发现Will和Arthur之间的联系或许比之更加有趣。

他想撬开Will，挖掘他隐藏的黑暗深处。Will和Arthur之间到底发生过什么事情，会让Will如此迫切地想要逃避一个人？是童年时代的友谊因随着年龄的增长而变质，还是因为工作上的竞争而剑拔弩张？又或许他们曾是情人——尽管在Hannibal认识Will的短暂时间里，Will并没有表现出任何明显的性取向。但不管是哪一种，Hannibal早已对Will有所图谋，甚至这些图谋很可能超越了单纯对品尝Will新鲜肉体的渴望。

所幸的是他有足够的时间来打破Will的壁垒，探寻出他想要的真相。用上Will的特殊天赋，他们也至少需要一周的时间破案。Arthur的存在似乎是一点小麻烦，但这也不是大问题。

毕竟，Hannibal Lecter从来都不容忍任何威胁本该属于他的东西。

*****

敲门声把Will从不安稳的睡梦中唤醒。他睁开眼，从门缝外向他延伸进来的光线蜿蜒地爬上他的脸颊，但两个黑点割断了那道完整的光线。那是一双脚。

许久不见回应，门另一端的人干脆试图强行扭开门把手直接闯进来。那人——Arthur，肯定是Arthur——门上的锁阻止了他，但不断传来的脆弱的咯吱声仍然令Will的心跳剧烈加速。晚上睡觉之前Will把窗户也锁上了，因为即使是在三楼也不能令Will感到安全，除非这个房间里任何能从外界进入的地方都被锁紧。但唯一没锁住的门，是连接Will和Hannibal房间的那扇。他原本不满Jack让他和别人住在相连的套房里，但现在那扇门是他没有立刻害怕到崩溃的唯一安慰。

通向Hannibal房间的门缝一片漆黑。Will希望它能打开，但他现在除了待在自醒来后就没挪动过的地方瑟瑟发抖以外什么也干不了，更别说亲手去抓住那根救命稻草。

“Willy，开门。”是Arthur。他的音调很低，似乎是不想吵醒其他人。

床头闹钟闪烁的数字把房间染成了红色，时间刚过凌晨一点。Will一动不动，在床头蜷缩成一团，脊背紧贴着木板，把枕头像盾牌一样紧紧地抓在胸前。

“William。”Arthur的语气中带着警告的意味。但Will没办法动弹，即使他愿意去开门，他也做不到。他太害怕了。他的眼睛死死地盯着Hannibal的房门，试图保持最后一丝理智。

不知僵持了多久，阴影渐渐消失了，但Will仍然没有动。他一直蜷缩着，眼睛盯着两扇通往他房间的门，等待其中一扇打开，给他带来希望或是绝望。

时间在冰火两重天中缓慢地流逝。窗帘后的光线渐渐地变化着，黎明的柔和爱抚撒进了房间。Will莫名地想起了母亲以前告诉他的故事，晨光最终驱赶走了怪物。但他的怪物不会离开，在光明中窥伺，于暗夜中潜伏。

门廊上有动静，窸窸窣窣的声音仿佛是从遥远的地方传来的。门开了又关，Will在半梦半醒间听见了几道刻意压低的声音和柔软的语调。

当有人敲他的门时，他被惊地跳了起来，差点从床上掉下来。有那么一瞬间，他的心提到了嗓子眼儿，但从木门外传来的，并不是Arthur压迫性的声音。

“William？你醒了吗？”

Will强迫自己站直身体，僵硬地走向门口。他的背部因长时间绷紧而酸疼，他的头也因缺乏睡眠而疼痛。他眨了眨眼睛，透过门孔看了几秒钟，然后打开了一条缝。

Hannibal扬了扬眉毛，低头看了一眼仍横亘在他们之间的门栓，但并未对此置一词。Will没问他为什么选择来敲前门而不是房间内相通的那扇，这举动符合Hannibal奇怪的礼节观。“又发生了一起谋杀。”

Will把门稍稍阖上好解开门栓，然后让Hannibal进来。他能感觉到Hannibal正不留痕迹地打量着他皱巴巴的床单，还有挡住窗户的厚窗帘。但仍然，他并未给予任何评价。这对Will来说算是一个小小的善举了。

“我很快就好。”他瞥了Hannibal一眼，后知后觉地意识到他需要洗个澡。“你不用等我。”虽然他迫切希望Hannibal能留下，但他没法开口——除非他做好了一切准备去回答某些需要剖析自己令人难堪的过去的问题。

然而Hannibal自然地在窗边坐下，然后打开了电视，“我不介意等等。你是不是没开车？”

他点点头，是Jack开车从机场接他来的。

Hannibal微笑道：“那坐我的车吧。”

有Hannibal在，连空气都变得充满安全感，因此Will没有驳他的好意。淋浴的热水冲刷过他的身体，让紧绷的肌肉放松了些。虽然效果有限，但起码他感到踏实。他把注意力集中在热腾腾的雾气上，在适度的水温中深深呼吸，任由蒸汽填满他的肺。

当从淋浴间出来时，Will感到重新活了过来。

*****

Will工作的时候不喜欢分心，尤其不愿意因Arthur Mills而分心。他徒劳地希望那个男人能永远被埋葬在自己的过去中。

犯罪现场很安静。对想带孩子来公园玩的母亲来说现在太早了，对其他来散步的人来说又太冷了，但总有几个充满热情的慢跑者。Will 以前睡不着觉的时候会起很早晨跑，但岁月慢慢侵蚀着他的身体——还有一些别的事情——瘆人的冷空气让他的骨头都开始发疼。

他应该带件厚点的夹克。

但灌木丛里的女孩永远都不会再感受到寒冷，尽管她的嘴唇被冻得发青。事实上，那或许是因失血过多才造成了这种颜色，但凶手认为这是浪漫的代价。周围的树叶上没有血迹，她脚下的土地上也没有任何血滩。女孩被巧妙地靠在一棵树的树干上，等待有人发现她。然而凶手偏偏把她放在离小路很远的地方，不让人轻易找到。

她可能已经在那里坐了好几天了，串成泪珠的血迹染红了她的脸颊，静静地等待着不知何时才会被发现。幸运女神没能阻止她在这里凄惨的结局，但总算是没有错过最后一次机会。

她的乳头在薄薄的布料上很突兀，被晨露湿透的裙子贴在她的皮肤上，就好像她被覆盖上了一层花色的糖果纸。裙底的性器官布满伤痕，就像其他受害者一样。杀害她的凶手显然不是一个温柔的情人，无论事后有多温存，都掩盖不了残暴的本质。

Will蹲在尸体旁边，举起她无力的青紫色手腕，然而他戴着手套的手指几乎和其一样僵硬。死者的手腕上缠绕着愤怒的红痕，她不像其他人那么温顺。她奋力反抗过，因此被绑了起来。她的年龄也比其他人大。凶手没有在目标群体中找到他想要的，所以他扩大了范围。她可能早已不是处女了，但乞丐不能挑三拣四。

一根树枝在他身后断裂。Will起身回头的速度太快了，以至于他不得不扶住树干保持平衡，以免摔倒在女孩的尸体上——她不应该再受到任何不敬了。其他人从不会在这时候打扰他，因此他几乎以为不速之客是那个头发着火的记者，但结果令人失望。比起他面前这个人，她都能算得上是好选择了。

“Willy。”

他厌恶Arthur叫他的方式。那让他胃里的胆汁翻腾，他几乎要吐出来了。“请不要那样叫我，”他要求道，却清楚地明白这只是无用之功。他看向别处，没有挑衅，就像过去的每一次。

他的内心正尖叫着咆哮让Arthur离他远点，但开口的话却变成了，“你不应该在这里。”他的声音自动变成了一种温顺、恭敬的语调。他很高兴其他人看不到他这个样子，但同时他也希望他们在这里，能成为他和Arthur之间的挡箭牌。“我需要工作。”

“你以前和我合作过很多次。”Will能从Arthur的声音中想象出他脸上嘲弄的笑容。一些被尘封的旧回忆慢慢探出触须，没有一件是好事。“别因为我停下。继续，施展你的变态魔法吧。”

“求你，别这样。”向男人乞求并非难事，因为这是他对付Arthur唯一有效的策略之一。这次成功了，但只是因为Arthur愿意这么干。

Arthur停顿了一下，Will忍不住颤抖。他憎恶这种因Arthur的存在而产生的恶心感。与Arthur的过去是一头青面獠牙的怪物，每时每刻都在威胁着索他的命。他想跪下来乞求原谅，因为他知道惩罚即将来临。Arthur总是有无尽的惩罚。他自欺欺人地认为他不再属于亚瑟了，他已经逃离了那样的生活。但像Arthur这样的人不会原谅，更不会忘记。

“等着吧。”最终Arthur开口道，然后转身离开。

Will盯着Arthur消失的灌木丛中的缝隙，甚至遗忘了他脚下的尸体。当他终于转过身时，他低头看见了自己的尸体，被捆绑着，被撕成碎片，空洞的眼眶中放着两枚硬币。 他的胃里突然一阵痉挛，在控制不住自己之前，他快速地踉跄着离开了现场。

*****

不到一天的时间。

当提心吊胆的坏事终于发生时，Will奇异地松了一口气。不到一天时间，Arthur就在浴室里抓住了他，用一只大手掐住他的喉咙把他摁在墙上，困在角落。他的脚撞到了瓷砖墙，却只能无力地在空气中踢蹬。他忘了Arthur有多强壮，有多谨慎。他的毛衣使Arthur的力道减弱了一些，但Will仍然感到难以呼吸。

Arthur的脸离得太近了。他很生气。Will不该直视他的眼睛的，他犯了错误，结果就是这样。他早该知道的。

“你以为我找不到你吗？”Arthur发出嘶嘶声，声音低沉而危险。他一口气说出了Will的确切地址，还有✦精确到后四位的邮政编码。“你真的以为你能逃离我吗？”

Will试图摇头，但他没法自如地移动，因此这个动作看起来像是鬼鬼祟祟地从一边挪向另一边。他想解释这不是他的错。他被调职了——但他并没有反对调职。他本可以拒绝的，但他没有。

Arthur的指甲几乎陷进针织物的缝隙里。他的脸凑得非常近，滚烫的呼吸喷洒在Will的脸颊和脖颈上，像是来自地狱的烈焰。“你是我的。我的！明白吗？”

Arthur使劲晃了晃他，Will恍惚间回过神来，慢慢地点了点头。

“你逃不掉的。”Arthur的眼中藏着赤裸的杀意，这让Will脊背发凉。他差点忘了Arthur有多容易被自己激怒，然后会变得多么疯狂。都是他的错，每次都是。但他从来都不是有意触到Arthur的逆鳞。“无论你走到哪儿，我都会找到你。”Arthur在Will耳边嘶声道，“今天，我就要好好教教你为什么不能逃。”

Will的脑袋像个在他的脖子上待不住的气球。浴室的灯光昏暗，像是将要烧尽的蜡烛。“你会后悔离开我的。”他听到Arthur解开皮带的叮当声。Will的身体僵硬得像是今早那个死去的女孩。没有任何其他情感能像此刻的恐惧，穿透他的身体，绞碎他的五脏六腑。

门忽然打开了，Arthur立刻放开他走向洗手池。Will的双脚终于挨在了地上，他抬起手摸了摸喉咙，很疼。但他知道这里不会有淤青的。Arthur知道怎么做能不留痕迹。Will并不认识刚走进来的探员，但他利用这瞬间的中断夺门而出。他像个懦夫一样逃离了浴室，清晰地感觉到Arthur灼热的视线紧紧地跟随着他。

他们之间还没完。这只是个开始。

*****

“Will？Will？”

他的眼睛飞快地扫向Jack，后者正一脸关切地看着他。Will甩了甩头，试图从回忆的漩涡中挣脱出来。但这没用。什么都帮不了他。

“这杯咖啡有什么不对吗？”

Will摇摇头，把泡沫塑料杯推到一边。他刚刚看着这杯浑浊的液体就入了神，现在咖啡已经变得冰冷黏稠了。Jack在他对面的位置上坐下。自助餐厅很吵，但这对Will来说刚刚好。通常他不喜欢人多，但现在，喧嚣变成了他别无选择的安全感。

“你今天的状态似乎不太好。”

这听起来像是指责，但Will知道并不是。Jack给他留了转圜的余地，这是其他人不会做的事情。Will永远不会辜负这样的善意。

“没什么，”他尽量轻松地回答道，尽管他一点也不好，但他没法说别的。“只是没睡好。”这不算是个好借口，但是根据他的经历来看，还算可信。

Jack盯着他看了起码有一分钟，Will很害怕他会知道自己跟Arthur之间肮脏的过去。然而Jack只是点了点头，用手指敲了敲桌子，仿佛是为了代替像对待小孩一样拍Will的手。“好吧，”Jack站起来道，“如果有事就告诉我。”

Will点了点头，但他知道自己不会那么干的。如果他还想得到别人对他的一点点尊重，那他就不能告诉任何人。

他的眼睛又回到了桌子上，那里原本放着他的咖啡。他需要集中注意力，尽管这很难。一旦抓到凶手，他们就可以离开了。Will要搬家，搬去Arthur找不到的地方。他还需要一个新的信箱，然后把那玩意儿放在离自己家很远很远的地方。

Hannibal想念他的厨房。自助餐厅的食物很乏味，显然没有经过精心的准备工作，更不可能拥有完美的烹饪技巧，但他只能凑合着用了。他的眼睛像往常一样，搜寻着Will。Will的沉思被Jack打断了。那看起来是个善意的举动，但显然还不足以完全转移Will对一直困扰着他的事物的注意力。

Hannibal为自己的食物付了钱，还附送了收银员一个微笑。那是个风韵犹存的中年女人，但脂肪太多，没有多少好肉。收银员回以微笑，对死神的一瞥毫不知情。

Hannibal的盘子里装了足够两人吃的食物，他的心思几乎昭然若揭。当他转身时，看到Arthur Mills在餐厅的另一边。Arthur并没有注意到Hannibal，他的眼睛正盯着Will。当Jack离开，把Will一个人留在餐桌上时，Arthur脸上浮现了一个充满恶意的微笑。

他们之间有段不愉快的过去。不管那是什么，它仍然纠缠着Will，甚至令他无法入睡。

Hannibal先走向了Will，堂而皇之地坐在了刚刚Jack坐的地方。当Will抬头的时候脸上带着恐惧，但那惊慌失措的表情一闪而过。

“你应该吃点东西。”Hannibal把放着火鸡三明治和一个苹果的那边摆向Will。当Will盯着食物看的时候，Hannibal打开了盛沙拉的塑料容器，然后在盖子上倒了些的调料。在Will拿起食物之前，他就已经塞进了两口沙拉。“你想要点别的吗？”

Will抬头看着他，惊讶驱散了恐惧。他嘴角的弧度几乎算得上是个笑容，然后摇了摇头，“这就够了，谢谢你。其实你不必这么做。”

“那你又何必客气。”Hannibal微笑道。要是Arthur的目光能实质化，那他的背上肯定会被戳出好几个血窟窿。然而，这个认知只会让Hannibal嘴角的弧度变得更大。

*****

敲门声一响，Will就彻底清醒了。他本想让Jack和他换房间，但这必然会引发一些他无法回答的问题。甚至有一瞬间他想过像个孩子一样要求和Hannibal睡一张床，Hannibal脸上的表情肯定会很精彩吧？

门外的敲门声很快唤回了他的恐惧。Arthur的影子从门缝中延伸了进来，但好在Arthur本人做不到。利刃一样的敲门声持续了一会儿就停止了，然而那抹仿佛瘦长鬼影的黑暗仍然在等待。

即使一切都恢复了寂静，Will仍然不敢放松警惕。他不知道Arthur还要待多久。即使他的脑袋已经变得昏昏沉沉，那颗始终悬空的心也令他无法真正入眠。他只知道在其他人醒来时，Arthur已经走了。

这次是Jack把他带回了现实。然而Will从未像那一刻般迫切地渴望那人是Hannibal。

*****

在公园的草地中央还有一具尸体等着他们。警方的警戒线为犯罪现场围出了一片宽阔的区域，但这次并没有特意驱散人群，因此在警戒线那边聚集了一小群人。即使没人表现出想跨过那条线的意愿，但当Will越过那片草坪的时候仍然感觉到了不少道紧随而来的目光。

这次没有裙子，也没有硬币。女性死者的腹部和大腿上到处都是伤口，有些伤口很深，甚至可见森森白骨。不仅如此，死者还被摆成了双腿分开、双臂抬起、仰望天空的样子。

凶手知道自己现在正在被追捕，很可能是在新闻上看到了他们做调查时留下的蛛丝马迹。他急切地想找到理想中的完美人选，哪怕差一点都行。但这个女人——这次不是女孩，而是一个年轻的女人——不论她缺少了什么，这让他很愤怒。因此他让她赤裸裸地暴露在世人面前。Will能读出凶手想表达什么，整个现场都在尖叫着“无处可藏“。

正当Will试图梳理一下思路时，Arthur慢慢逼近了他。他瑟缩了一下，因为Arthur把一只手放在了他的背上。一个充满占有欲和掌控欲的动作。

很久很久以前，他对这个姿势并没有这么大的反应。对他人来说这个动作或许会给人安慰，但是Will已经很久没有在Arthur身边感到过哪怕是一点点的安全感了。睡眠不足让他的脑袋变得晕晕沉沉，他有些没法思考了。

Will的大腿内侧有一道伤疤，是Arthur给他留下的。当年触目惊心，现在只留下磨灭不去疤痕的陈年旧伤现在却痛得厉害，仿佛Arthur的触碰把它再一次撕开了。

“喜欢你看到的吗，Willy？”

他哆嗦了一下。Arthur咧开了嘴角。Will想转身离开，但那只会让事情变得更加复杂。“不。当然不。”Will垂着眼睛嗫喏道。期望他人在这样空旷的野外听不到他们的声音简直是最愚蠢的想法。

Hannibal走到了Will的另一边，他的出现带来了一种神奇的抚慰感。Will觉得自己被夹在了两者之间，两边都是黑暗，但一边是有着明月清风的朗朗星夜，一边却是阿鼻地狱般不见天日的无底深渊。

“你看到了什么？”Hannibal问道。

Will低头盯着尸体。“他很生气，很绝望；他对不完美的人毫不留情，而且他在加快速度。我们必须在他做出更激烈的行为之前尽快抓住他。”

“绝望导致错误。”Hannibal接口道。他的话里有一股暗流，让Will感觉他不仅仅指的是这个案子。这是个警告，但不是给他的。Will简直不敢去想象——以Hannibal敏锐，天知道他已经拼凑出了多少东西。

Will向前走了一步，把自己拽离了那两个男人。他单膝跪地，虽然这动作让他直接与尸体面对面，但至少在这里他还能呼吸。他感觉自己的脑袋晕得像是被人掰了下来，正拿在手里随意把玩。他的理智，他的生命，就像一个由细杆支撑的旋转盘子，摇摇欲坠，不知何时就会摔得粉碎。然而他只是个小把戏，为了取悦他人而卖命。

Will摸了摸那个女人的头发。他的本意是想让逝者安息，但当他抽出手指时，发现上面沾上了粗糙的沙砾。善意带来了意想不到的线索。他把手指放在鼻子下，轻轻地吸气；这味道让他想起了儿时房子后面的小木屋。“锯屑。”他转过身，透过Arthur和Hannibal之间恰好勾勒出他身形的缝隙，看向杰克。“这附近有废弃的工厂吗？”

*****

这个工厂破产了。Will慢慢地踱步。逼仄的会议室对他们这一行人来说委实过小了，但Will不敢离开，因为他知道Arthur会跟来，相比之下他更愿意在一个小角落里坐立不安。Arthur懒洋洋地占据了桌子的另一边，脚搭在桌子上，眼睛盯着Will。这只会让Will的脑子一团乱麻。他想用指甲挠开自己的皮肤，把脑海深处抓不住的想法都挖出来。 这个凶手犯案有一个特定的模式，但Will的恐惧、分心、虚弱蒙蔽了他的神经，导致他没法像以前那样顺利地完成共情。

他清楚地知道凶手是怎么把女孩们绑起来的。熟悉，却又陌生。他太容易把自己带进她们的角色了。他知道被束缚是什么感觉，那种不得不承受，无力反抗却疯狂想要逃离的痛苦。他能听到Arthur的声音在他脑子里对他大喊大叫，而真正的Arthur却安安稳稳地坐在他面前。Will感觉自己被困在了那段不能被外人知晓的记忆里，瑟缩不前，却无能为力。

没人能像他这样，对那些因不符合施虐者完美标准而被抛弃的女孩们感同身受。

“没有什么精彩的见解吗，Willy？”Arthur说出了其他人不会开口的话。他们正指望着他，而他却辜负了他们。“看来疯狂终于毁掉了仅剩的价值，是吗？”

“闭嘴。”

这句话直接打破了Will的犹疑，他转身和其他人一起盯着Katz。Arthur狠狠地瞪了她一眼，但她毫无畏惧地瞪了回去，双手搭在胯骨两侧，然后向前走了一步，从桌子的另一边俯视着Arthur。Will觉得自己有点跟不上事情发展的节奏了。

“别烦他。”这是Katz的声音，但内容听起来一点也不像他认识的那个Katz。如果他们组里有人要质疑他日渐衰弱的精神状态，那必然会是她，然而她现在却站在这里为他辩护，成了最不可能、最出人意料的盟友。“你要是一直打扰他，那就别想得到任何进展。所以闭嘴吧！”

Arthur站了起来。Will下意识地瑟缩了一下。虽然这次不会有一只狂怒的野兽在家里等着他了，但这并不能给他安全感，尤其是在现在Arthur夜夜敲他房门的情况下。 “你没资格命令我。”Arthur咬牙切齿道。

“你也没资格命令我们。”Katz 倚着桌子，怼到Arthur面前。Arthur讨厌被这样注视，尤其是来自女人。他的脸因为愤怒而变得通红。

“你这个该死的......”他的话被突然打开的门切断了。Jack手里拿着一盘泡沫塑料杯子走了进来，紧随其后的Hannibal直接越过Arthur，递给Will特意为他拿的那一杯。

Jack挑了挑眉毛，打破了僵局。“我打扰到你们了吗？”

Arthur显然是极力忍耐下了自己的愤怒。“没有。”他边朝门外走去，边从喉咙里挤出了这个词。门在他身后砰的一声关上了。Will几乎要软在墙边了。Katz 冲他眨了眨眼，露齿一笑。

看来选择站在他这边，不止是Jack和Hannibal。

*****

Will搭了一个探员的便车，但回到旅馆的时候已经很晚了。其他人早已先行离开，只剩下他花了好一会儿时间才找回真正的自己。他陷得太深了，甚至能感觉到自己的嘴唇上都沾了锯屑。他差点开口请求那个探员送他到门口，但他不想在外人面前表现软弱的一面。Will疲惫至极，蹒跚着走向自己的房间。此时的大厅空无一人，因此他没什么可顾忌的。他插入钥匙卡，锁上的绿灯闪烁了一下。

就在他转身关门时，眼前忽然闪过什么东西。有什么撞在了他的门上。不明物体照着他的脸当头砸下来，那一瞬间的冲击力让他直接倒在了地上。细细的血条很快开始从他的鼻子里流了出来。门被关上了，房间里所有的光都被切断了，躺在地上的Will只能闻到血腥味。突然间，有一双手抓住了他的脚踝，他张开嘴想要尖叫，但这只不过是给了袭击者把什么东西塞进他嘴里的空间。那玩意儿尝起来像袜子，但愿不是脏的。Will悲哀地想，用味觉辨别出口塞物，这活儿的熟悉程度难道这还不足以证明他的人生是有多糟糕吗？

一个沉甸甸的躯体把他钉在了地板上，Will不用看都能知道这是谁。他太熟悉这个重量了。甚至是Arthur几秒钟就能抓住他的这种情景，他觉得自己内心深处早已知道这一天总会来临。他努力想把袜子抖松，但Arthur把他抓得死紧。布料勒过他的脸颊，然后在后脑勺被打上了一个结。

但他仍然不放弃尖叫，濒死般踢蹬着地板。他知道自己的斤两，还不足以用来对付Arthur。然而这样的噪音也不足以吵醒其他人，尤其是他们几个小时以前就先他一步沉入了梦乡。

有力的手掌把他翻了过来。Will感觉到自己的手腕被皮革包裹着，缠绕得很紧，就像是要切断血液循环一样。恐惧和绝望的泪水模糊了他的双眼。他什么都做不了。他闭上眼睛，看见Garrett Hobbs的尸体盯着他。他希望他能伸手够到那把枪。

Arthur扯着他的腰带，把他整个人拉了起来。Will试图摆脱他的束缚，但这只换来了发根要被扯断般的痛疼。他无处可逃。

Arthur把Will摔在了床上。清洁剂的味道充满了Will的肺部，他的脸被压在刚洗过的床单上。只需要Arthu的一只手，Will就哪也去不了，甚至连微弱的喊叫也全数被身下的床垫吸了进去。他的脸颊下面的布料湿透了，沾满了自己的眼泪和口水。Arthur摸索着Will的皮带，然后轻易地就打开了它。Will的裤子掉到了他的脚边，却恰好困住了他的双腿。

屁股上一个狠辣的巴掌让Will彻底消声。他逃不了的。这就是他逃跑的下场。他早就该知道没有哪里可以让他藏起来，或者躲开Arthur。眼泪，是他仅存的反抗。

当Arthur毫不留情地挤进他的体内时，Will再次开始尖叫。他几乎快要忘记了这种非人的痛苦。Arthur从来就不是个温柔的人。他痴迷于使Will痛苦，而这次也毫不例外。 他俯身过去，将湿暖的空气喷在Will的耳旁。整张床都在他激烈的动作下摇晃起来，甚至把床头的墙壁也敲得咣咣响。Will只祈祷墙那边的人睡得够沉。

一道光线从Will的眼角一闪而过。Will分不出心思关注这点微不足道的亮光，或许这只是因Arthur给他带来的痛苦而产生的幻觉。他几乎错过了这件套房里相连的那扇门被轻轻阖上的声音。

Arthur用手指拨弄着Will的头发，把他的头往后拉，然后用嘴唇抵着他的耳朵。“你逃跑的这些日子里，是不是去卖淫了？嗯？我打赌是那个医生，对吗？你是不是也对着那个好医生张开了双腿，淫荡地祈求他上你？是不是？”

“不，他没有。”

Arthur僵住了。他猛地扯住Will的头发把自己抽出来，然后转过了身。紧接着就是拳肉相贴的一声闷响，然后又是一声重物倒地。Will的肺里很难受，他不能动，也不能呼吸。他无力地滑落到地板上，赤裸的膝盖被粗糙的地毯硌得生痛。

他肯定是昏过去了一会儿。

当他醒来时，床边的小灯正亮着。他没穿衣服，但也没有被绑起来。有人包扎了他的手腕。一个粗重的喘息声让他转过头，却恰好对上了Arthur几乎喷火的双眼。Arthur什么也没说。很明显他想那么干，但他嘴里的东西阻止了他。他被绑在床边的椅子上，就是Hannibal几天前坐过的那把。

仿佛是Will的苏醒召唤了他，Hannibal适时地从浴室里走了出来。他边走边用毛巾擦干双手。Will突然意识到自己还是裸体的状态，他尴尬地挪了挪，把自己蜷缩在床头板上，双膝紧紧地合了起来。

“医生......”他沙哑的声音带着明显的颤抖。

Hannibal在床边坐下，伸出了手。Will很惊讶自己竟然没有下意识地逃开。他温柔地捏着Will的下巴，看了看他的两侧脸颊。Will后知后觉地意识到医生是在检查他脸上有没有瘀伤。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“我......我没事。”

他在说谎。但他们都知道。Hannibal给了他一个柔软的眼神，拇指在Will的脸颊上轻轻划过，Will所能做的一切就是努力不让自己留恋那触摸。床边的一声巨响把Will的注意力吸引回Arthur的身上，Will抖了一下，突然感到无比寒冷。

“啊，还有你，Mr. Mills。”Hannibal的手放了下来，同样看向了被绑在椅子上的特工。“你想要起诉他吗，William？”

Will犹豫了。他知道他应该这么做，但他太害怕了。那里有一段不堪回首的过去，起诉意味着这段黑历史将会被曝光。他不确定那时候自己还能在他人异样的眼光中活下去。这绝对会让他崩溃的。每当他看到Jack和他的团队时，都要在心里揣测他们是否知晓，对他又抱有怎样的同情和怜悯。他甚至都不敢看Hannibal一眼。

Will盯着床单，摇了摇头。他不想看到Hannibal眼中的失望。

“既然如此，”Hannibal停顿了一下，“那我们该拿你怎么办呢，Mr. Mills？”

Will猛然抬头盯着Hannibal。这听起来像是......不可能，Hannibal肯定不是说......他不会......

Hannibal转过身，看着Will，目光柔软得像棉花糖。他把手放在Will的膝盖上，那触感竟出Will意料之外地美好。“不妨我们来给Mr. Mills示范一下真正的所有权是什么样的，怎么样？”

Will皱了皱眉头。他不太明白。于是Hannibal动了动，靠得更近了些。

当Hannibal朝Will靠近的时候，Will的嘴唇下意识地微微张开了。一个吻翩然而至。 Hannibal正在吻他。Will闭上眼睛，忘记了Arthur，忘记了他的身体有多疼，忘记了他裸露皮肤下的床单带来的刺痒感。

他打开自己，予取予求。Hannibal笼罩在他身上，任何衣物都是多余的存在。这么久以来，对欲望的渴求于他来说都是奢侈的妄想，但是现在，它在他心中如燎原大火，熊熊燃烧着，沸腾着，他脆弱的躯壳几乎承受不住这样的狂喜。当他解开Hannibal的衬衫时，他的手甚至抖得不能自已。Hannibal扯开自己的衣服，把Will摆成跪爬的姿势。Will在Hannibal手中仿佛柔弱无骨，顺从地几乎像个洋娃娃。他不该以一种近乎痴迷的盲从姿态去相信Hannibal的，这让他觉得自己很脆弱。但每当Hannibal的手滑过他的皮肤，柔软而温柔，他都感觉自己重新找回了一点所剩不多的勇气。

“抬头。”Hannibal命令道，然后他照做了。Will抬起头，正对着Arthur狂怒的眼睛。 就在这个时候，Hannibal顺利地把自己的手指插了进去。Will喘着气，无法控制自己的一声呻吟——以及随之而来的许多声——从他的嘴角溢出。他没法把眼睛从Arthur的脸上移开，Hannibal的手指给他带来的感觉是他从未感觉过的温柔。向Hannibal敞开自己对他来说不是什么挑战，就像对其他男人一样。但他从没有像现在这样，渴望Hannibal进入他的身体，渴望被那种温柔的感觉浇灌全身、彻底征服。

Hannibal把Will拉起来，引导着他坐上自己肿胀的阴茎。Will的脊背完美贴合着Hannibal的胸膛，他的脸颊被湿润的手指扭过来，然后又是一个吻，一个占有欲十足的吻。但他知道现在自己已经没有回头路了。Hannibal摆动胯部，把Will推到他的膝盖上，然后再把他拉回自己硬挺的阴茎上。一种Arthur从未给过的被征服感、被需求感把Will层层包裹了起来。

“看看他。”Hannibal再次命令道，他的声音低沉喑哑。Will不可抑制地呻吟了一声，感觉到Hannibal又深又重地顶撞着他体内最敏感的那一点。他看着Arthur，有史以来第一次，他不再感到恐惧。他看到的，只是一个愤怒的、痛苦的男人，无助地被绑在椅子上。他看到了Arthur眼中的失落——从那一刻起，Will知道Arthur再也不能控制他了。

Hannibal的手滑过Will的小腹，然后握住了他淌水的性器。仅凭着这个碰触。Will竟然就达到了高潮。释放的快感像闪电一样直接穿透了他，照亮了他灵魂中所有的黑暗角落，并用某种同样生于黑暗但不再可怕的东西填满了每一处缝隙。

Hannibal放开了他，但Will的手和腿早已软成了一滩水，无法给他提供任何有力的支撑。他向前倒在了床上，然而此时真正的乐趣才刚开始。Hannibal的手指插进Will的屁股里，就像是他还在Will体内一样，激烈地、充满了占有欲地，像是要把Will操进去床垫那样操透了他的灵魂。Will紧闭着双眼，咬住手臂试图控制自己的尖叫声——不是因为疼痛，而是因为几乎无法承受的快感——他感觉Hannibal与他相连的手指带来了一簇炙热的火苗，几乎将他的五脏六五都要融化掉。明天会很难解释他身上被留下的的痕迹，但他不在乎。Hannibal就在他体内，这感觉好到不可思议。

情潮结束地太快，却又不够快。Will再次高潮了，整个世界似乎都开始了无止境的旋转。这阵可怕的快感让他几乎灵魂出窍。Hannibal每一次的进攻都在敲击他理智的屏障，每一次的抽出又将他拖入渴望的洪流。每一个细微的动作都让他离失去控制，陷入疯狂更近一步。不，这还没有结束。Hannibal的高潮来得缓慢而持久，他在爆发之前甚至加快了冲刺的速度，火热的种子洒满了Will体内的每一寸。他持续地抽插着，直到射完最后一滴精液。他用手沿着Will的脊椎往下滑，把那个贪婪的小洞吞不下的白浊在Will饱满的臀部上抹匀，然后才缓缓抽了出来。

Will不知道Hannibal哪里来的力气还能动。但Hannibal不仅去浴室清理了自己，还拿着一条湿毛巾回到了床上。温热的湿毛巾擦去了Will一身的狼藉，Will也终于找回了一点理智。他转头去看被绑在椅子上的男人。Arthur已经没有任何愤怒了，只剩下满眼颓唐。

Will终于自由了。

*****

当Hannibal给他松绑的时候，Arthur没有挣扎。他温顺地拿着皮带、领带和袜子，一言不发地任由Hannibal用一只有力的手掌握住他的肩膀，把他带到门口。Hannibal站在门内，Arthur待在门外。胜负已定。Hannibal收紧手指，微微向前倾身。Arthur动了动，但没能挣开。

“如果你胆敢再碰我的William，”Hannibal用只有他们两人能听见的声音低语道，“我会活剥了你的皮，然后把你架在煤炉上，一边用小火慢烤，一边一寸一寸地切开你仍然鲜活的身体。没有人能找到你的尸体，更没有人会想念你。听明白了吗？”

真正的恐惧填满了Arthur。在那个星期里，Arthur第一次清楚地知道他到底遇上了一个怎样的捕猎者。于是他再次温顺地点点头，然后被放开了。Hannibal退后一步，当着Arthur的面利落地关上了门。他转身，把Arthur彻底抛在了脑后。还有更多令人愉快的事情等着他，比如一个躺在床上的裸体男人。

“我们需要找一个造纸厂。”Will的声音从床上传来。他伟大的头脑终于找到了最后一块拼图。

Hannibal愉快地想着——这并非是他第一次这么想——如果把Will当成一顿大餐，那完全就是浪费。Will不是一场满汉全席，他和其他所有人都不同。他的身上有着太多的潜力，只一场精美的宴会可不足够他大放光彩。相反地，Hannibal想象自己一次又一次地，独自享受着小Will。

毕竟，Will可是那道为每一场盛宴画出点睛之笔的最完美的甜点啊。

End


End file.
